


Modern Romance (You Can't Undo What has Been Done)

by Varmint



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Insemination, Dubious Consent, Gift Fic, I Researched Nothing, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Bond, Medical Experimentation, Mpreg, One Shot, Orochimaru is Trying to be Better, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/pseuds/Varmint
Summary: The experiment was paramount, promising, and there was no way Orochimaru would not go through with it. Kiba Inuzuka simply had the misfortune of being a perfect candidate for a test subject.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Orochimaru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Modern Romance (You Can't Undo What has Been Done)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/gifts).



> A/N: Welcome to my insanity! Orochimaru/Kiba is quite the rare pair, ain't it? I hope you enjoy this! Do heed the tags, though, for that is the last warning you'll be given.
> 
> Special thanks to BabaTunji on AO3 who basically told me to just write this story, just do it, and for who I wound up writing! Thank you so much for being such a wonderful enabler!

The experiment needed to be conducted under the most optimal conditions.

Considering how he had been able to acquire quite a bit of funding from interested nobles and an isolated base of operations, he was off to a most promising start. And with the added fact that he even had access to quite a few personnel files to pick from, he knew that it was only a matter of time before he had managed to root out the most advantageous test subjects.

None of this would be easy, he knew. There would be many impediments in his way that would interrupt the development of his study. But he knew that as soon as a roadblock appeared before him, he would deal with it in an expeditious manner. There was very little that could ever truly stop him when he put his mind to it, he knew.

An Inuzuka would be the most effective test subject to acquire from Konohagakure. Their omegas were savagely protective of their young and, as a clan unit, they had the deepest ingrained instinctual sense of loyalty. Other loyalty-based clans of the world were included within the files of possible subjects he had been given by one of his patrons- but he knew from personal experience that an Inuzuka would offer the best chance for the success of his secondary goal.

His research would be a step in the right direction not just for society, but also for himself. If his hypothesis proved to be correct, infertile betas, omegas and their bond-mates would be given a second chance to create their own, mostly genetic, families. And even if this main hypothesis proved to be incorrect, the success of his primary goal- even if his secondary ended in failure- would result in a child of his own.

After years of careful planning, researching, and finding the right sort of people to be interested in his experiment, Orochimaru was almost perfectly situated to begin the biggest, most selfless endeavor he had ever embarked on.

* * *

His frustration at the close-mindedness of the bondmates he had contacted for the experiment was beginning to reach a level that allowed him to begin contemplating unethical choices he had previously promised himself he would avoid.

He was trying to be a _better person_ , dammit. But these simpletons were making such an endeavor unnecessarily difficult.

The idea of giving birth to 'someone else's child' was too much for them to handle. None of the bond-mates that had shown interest in the public description of the experiment were willing to agree to the research once they learned about the more intricate details of the experiment. The invaluable contribution they would be giving the world mattered little to them. So focused were they on the semantics of blood relation that they were absolutely blinded to the _greatness_ they would be contributing to.

His backers had even allowed him to offer a larger stipulation of money to try and entice possible participants. Previously they had only been willing to pay for the necessary spending needs of the participants during the research period; now they were willing to offer the equivalent of a full year's budget for a small family to try and acquire test subjects.

He knew that many of the people that were funding his experiment were desperate to experience something like childbirth even if it meant the child wasn't necessarily their own. But no matter how desperate _they_ were, they weren't willing to aid Orochimaru in this round of testing- _Too risky_ , they worried. _Uncertain_ was the science.

 _Fickle_ , Orochimaru called their determination. They wanted one result but weren't willing to work for it.

It was the absoluteness of the artificial fecundation that they were terrified of. The fetus that would be nurtured by the wombs of these omegas would share no genetic material with their mothers, after all. And it was a long-held belief that an omega that received a child that wasn't _one hundred percent their own_ after childbirth would be an omega that would rip the impostor to shreds. His backers were desperate to have children, but they weren't desperate enough to risk the blood of a child on their hands.

 _Cowards_.

Orochimaru frowned as he leafed through the files of the possible bondmates from Konoha that he had not yet received word from. He had put most of his stock in the Inuzuka clan; but there were a few civilians and members of other clans in the collection of documents. They were all mostly young couples that had recently gotten married and bonded- they had their full lives before them. He couldn't understand what would be so worrying about them giving birth to a child they may reject- they had plenty of time to breed their own pups from their true genetic material once this experiment was over.

Months had been wasted in just the acquisition process of _one_ pair of mates...

"This is getting tedious." he sighed as he set down the documents of the Konoha natives.

Orochimaru stood up from his seat and began to make his way out of the office area of the laboratory compound he had repurposed for his needs. This mountain had previously been utilized to conduct engineering jobs for a private firm in the Hidden Stone. The owner of the area was one of his most vehement investors and had been more than happy to offer the area if he was capable of utilizing it effectively.

He had repurposed the area within the time he had envisioned in the proposal-building stage of the project. If not for the fact that he had not yet managed to acquire subjects, he would be _right on schedule_.

As he walked into the sterile blankness of the laboratory area, he made his way towards the computer that kept track of the state of the unfertilized ovaries that would be utilized once _they finally found willing test subjects_. Everything was, predictably, in order and there was no imminent danger to be found.

Everything was ready.

All he was missing was the most important factor in his research.

 _Tedious indeed_.

* * *

The letter he had been delivered was ripped apart before he had gotten to the middle of the writing.

After a full two months spent lagging behind schedule in the hopes of acquiring a _single pair of bondmates_ from Konoha, Orochimaru's patience was just about nonexistent. The most promising couple had been informed of the intricacies of the procedure and Orochimaru had been told by his contact in the Village that they seemed pretty interested in the experiment.

Somehow his identity had been uncovered by the pair and they had promptly, due to 'unforeseen family circumstances', rescinded their previous acceptance to take part in the experiment.

He would never have direct contact with any of the test subjects. He had a trained and professionally competent group of researchers waiting in standby for the signal to be brought into the Mountain once the test subjects were contracted and on route. His mind was behind the science, but he would have little to nothing to do with the actual process of going about the experiment- not just because he cared little for the tedium of human interaction, but also because he knew no one would feel comfortable with him in a room where experiments were taking place.

Those two feeble-minded half-wits had thrown two months of eager patience _down the drain_ and Orochimaru's hopes for ethically acquired test subjects _died_.

He had played by the rules of ethics for the better part of a year. It had gotten him nowhere.

As he threw the destroyed letter into the trashcan beneath his desk, Orochimaru's mind began to turn as it contemplated the possibilities of acquisition networks he knew would be profitable, if not _adequately moral_.

Within the hour, he had written down at least ten different contacts he remembered from his past that he knew would aid him without asking too many questions. Getting into contact with them would take some time and he would have to leave the Mountain, but it wasn't as if his presence here was indispensable.

The sharp clinking of his nails against the oak of the desk was fast. There was an unusual feeling in the back of his mind- he did not enjoy the sensation of it. It wasn't particularly overwhelming, but its mere presence spoke of a conscience he had not bothered to acknowledge in his past. It was somewhat marvelous that it still bothered to try and reach him.

The drumming of his fingers ceased- he moved his hand up to his nose and pinched the bridge between his thumb and forefinger. He breathed in, took note of the unease that this odd sensation caused within him, and breathed out.

Moving towards the computer on the desk, he opened up the program that allowed him to type up written communication much faster than simply writing it by hand. He wrote a quick letter asking his contacts within the different Hidden Villages to try and find new possible subjects for the experiment- maybe combing through a broader pool would result in more successful results than their previous effort with a reduced pool.

After he finished this task, he set about preparing himself for the trip he would have to make to get into contact with his less ethical informants.

He wasn't about to give up on the route he knew most people would consider to be the right one; but he wasn't going to be foolish enough to rely only on it.

* * *

When he returned from a successful search for viable test subjects, he found an Inuzuka at what was, essentially, his doorstep.

Kiba Inuzuka- that was the name the male had offered before he had passed out- possibly from the blood loss, but maybe from the chakra exhaustion.

A young adult, by his overall body structure and the stubble that was growing on his chin. For some reason, there was a feeling within Orochimaru's memory that whispered at him that this was an Inuzuka he had at least _seen_ before, but he could not precise the reason why he was bothered by such a possibility. He had seen many people in his life- very few of them were worth the mental space and time it took to remember them.

His injuries were healing up rather well; there was no doubt in Orochimaru's mind that he would be able to start walking around and doing commonplace movements of low impact within the next two days.

Due to his talkative inclinations, Orochimaru was led to believe that this was a person that had very little idea as to who he truly was. This was baffling, considering how Orochimaru had introduced himself as his true identity, rather than one of his many alter egos.

It wouldn't be very surprising for an Inuzuka to know little of Konohagakure's history, admittedly. They were fiercely loyal but cared little for the less active activities of the education shinobi were given. Dumb they were not; it was a misconception to correlate intelligence with knowledge when it dealt with this clan. But the truth was that they knew little of the subjects they considered to not truly offer them any kind of aid in their shinobi career.

"You're not bad company, even if you don't talk much."

"Finish your food."

The Inuzuka _pouted_ at him and had the audacity to complain of his culinary skills. While Orochimaru agreed that the food was tasteless and bland, he knew that the injured idiot currently forced to stay in bed had very little right to complain.

When he hissed at him that he could cook up delicious concoctions once he was capable of walking, he fully expected the Inuzuka to bark a laugh and tell him that he wouldn't be sticking around long enough to do such a thing. Admittedly, he was surprised to hear the Inuzuka promise to start walking the next day so they both could eat something good before the week ended.

The Inuzuka felt no immediate threat from him; he felt safe enough to not be in a rush to leave.

A spontaneous, unasked-for thought invaded his mind as the younger male began to attempt avoiding eating his meal by explaining to him how he had wound up with such severe blood and chakra loss in this remote area of the Hidden Stone and why his injuries had been, for the most part, simple and non-life-threatening _in the beginning_.

Kiba was a member of the Inuzuka clan. The second son of the Clan Head, even.

Kiba Inuzuka was an omega- he had admitted to this much as soon as he had regained consciousness and found himself alone in the presence of an alpha. Orochimaru wasn't sure _why_ he had said such a thing; maybe he had expected Orochimaru to take advantage of him and hoped saying such a thing might deter him; maybe he had wanted what was essentially his medic to know this important piece of information.

Kiba Inuzuka was an omega that didn't have much of a rush to return to his Village and was currently too exhausted and injured to even think about making the trek back.

The opportunity laid out before him was absolute perfection and he would be a damned fool if he did not take advantage of it.

"Where is your partner?" he cut into the nonsensical story he had paid no attention to, causing Kiba to cease talking suddenly.

A few seconds passed in a silence he considered to be absolutely tense- his mind was turning with the anticipation that came from this new, _fortunate_ development.

"Akamaru got his hind leg broken on our last mission- he's healing up back home." Kiba offered slowly, then sighed softly. "I don't need you judging me for having taken on a mission without my partner. You can leave your judgements to yourself."

He nodded stiffly- the assumption of his character was somewhat annoying because he cared little for what others did with their lives. Then he chided the male and ordered him to finish his food.

Kiba stuck his tongue out at him, quickly swallowed up one spoonful of the soup, and made a show of wincing at the supposed lack of taste.

Orochimaru merely leveled him with an unamused stare before continuing to eat his meal in silence.

The only criteria Kiba Inuzuka did not meet of the profile he required for his test subjects was his status as an unbonded omega.

That was a reality Orochimaru could correct if given enough time.

* * *

While Kiba focused on healing from his injuries, Orochimaru focused on perfecting his plan. While Kiba slept, the scientist plotted down the steps he knew would probably be necessary to reach the conclusion he knew he needed to end this endeavor successfully. He mulled over a dozen different possibilities, contemplated many different possible contingencies in the case of Kiba acting in a unfavorable manner, and- most importantly- he decided on the kind of personality aspects and social interactions he would embark on to make himself appear like the most favorable alpha for this unbonded omega.

By the time two weeks had passed since he had dragged the unconscious Kiba Inuzuka into the Mountain, he was very much aware of the fact that Kiba enjoyed his presence.

"Okay, but, if you taught me the proper protocol, I'd be able to come into the lab and help you out!" the omega whined as Orochimaru closed the laboratory's door behind him, causing it to hiss shut as the locks kicked in to protect everything precious and invaluable within the sterile area.

"How you keep sneaking in is beyond me." Orochimaru hissed with a shake of his head, beginning to make his way down the hall that led to the laboratory and towards the kitchen area. "You do not need me around to make sure you do not start a grease fire, I am sure. There is no need for me to join you in the kitchen."

His pace was brisk, but not so fast that Kiba's still recovering body struggled to keep up with. With a dramatic sigh, Kiba whimpered, "But it's weird wandering around your home without you around. I feel like an invader."

This was a non-too-subtle attempt to spend more time with him- Orochimaru was aware of this. Kiba, at this point in time, was completely capable of cooking by himself without becoming a danger to either of them or the structure they were currently residing within. Unlike a week ago, when Orochimaru had cleared the Inuzuka to begin cooking, there was no need for him to be supervised.

He was not sure about the exact nature of Kiba's interest in having him around. But he was aware of the fact that Kiba sought him out periodically and continually made an effort to keep conversations alive between them.

It was rather encouraging to know that even with minimal manipulation on his part, Kiba seemed to be interested in him. Such a reality would make his plans that much more successful to complete.

Ignoring the comment about feeling out of place, Orochimaru informed the Inuzuka that this morning's shipment had included various cuts of meat. Kiba gasped loudly and made a fool of himself by attempting to jump into the air in a cheer. This was a foolish endeavor because it wound up with him jarring his still-healing injuries; a regretful groan escaped through his lips just as Orochimaru turned a scolding glare onto him.

"How old are you?" he reproached and the smile that he received was one of pain mixed in with amusement.

"If you're trying to tell me to act my age, you'll have a hard time- 'cause I just know I'm twenty-something."

"You do not know your true age?"

The shrug was halfhearted and Kiba began to walk away from him, resuming their trek back to the kitchen of the main working area of the Mountain. "If you're nice enough, I'll let you know why I avoid knowing my age."

Interesting.

But inconsequential, in the end.

Orochimaru followed after the Inuzuka omega and decided that he would need to order new clothes for him. The ones the younger currently wore belonged to him and were clearly much too long and not loose enough. He didn't seem to mind flaunting his skin around, of course, and that was a very Inuzuka-like trait. But it would be seen positively if Orochimaru seemed to care enough about him to give him properly fitting garments.

* * *

The day he planted the seeds of intrigue in Kiba Inuzuka was the very day he received the very real answers from the latest batch of _ethically sought_ test subjects.

He didn't curse- that wasn't something he did normally, so Kiba would find it odd. He didn't even make a grand show of ripping up the letters of regret and betrayal- even though he would normally do such a thing out of disdain, Kiba had commented at one point how much he enjoyed how level headed and calm he always was. Instead he merely sighed heavily, released his hair from the loose ponytail he tended to keep it in during the workday, and closed his eyes.

He heard Kiba shift in the chair in front of his desk. A few seconds passed in building tension before Kiba finally asked his question. "Something wrong, Orochimaru?"

The Inuzuka's voice was tinged with worry, and heavily inflected with curiosity.

This individual's emotions were so _humanly genuine_. It was regrettable that he had found his way into Orochimaru's lair. If not for this, he may have stood a good chance of meeting a good alpha or beta that would have given him the life he probably deserved to live- one filled with happy moments, unnecessary conflict, and simple decisions.

Unfortunately for him, Orochimaru was desperate. And his ethics in science were not as strict as those of other fanatics.

"Very few people understand how promising my research is." he began with a shake of his head, "My experiment could give infertile betas and omegas a chance to give birth to young of their own. And possible test subjects... they all... _misunderstand_ what I am planning to do."

When he glanced up at Kiba, it was to find the omega looking at him with the beginnings of a frown at his lips, the inner corners of his eyebrows ever so raised.

"What is that you're working on?"

Orochimaru made a show of bringing his hand up to his face, covering his tired eyes as a small, resentful smile began to play on his own lips. "It is complex, and I can assure you that you will find no joy in hearing any of it. Go ahead and begin preparations for our lunch. I would like to eat early."

"I'm not some idiot, y'know." Kiba spit out with a shake of his head, rising from his chair to make his way towards Orochimaru's side. The snake-nin did not see him, but he heard him; felt him. There was undeniable confidence to his step. "You can talk to me."

The Inuzuka stood there for a few seconds, unmoving, and then Orochimaru felt his heavy, calloused hand softly graze his upper arm. It hesitated a little bit before landing softly on his arm- as if prepared to have to move away at any moment.

Orochimaru allowed his hopes for a successful experiment to rise at this contact- when an omega began physical contact with an alpha, it meant that he was interested in _something_.

He lowered his hand and opened his eyes to look Kiba deep in his eyes- and, he was man enough to admit to himself, he was caught off guard by the look of _vulnerability_ that was so clear in those dark eyes. It was at this moment that Orochimaru finally understood the meaning of wearing one's heart on their sleeve- well, in Kiba's case, his _eyes_. They were expressive... it was almost inhuman, in its own, unique way. The emotions there were so _clear_ to read.

Kiba was interested in his words. He was somewhat insulted by the insinuation that complex issues might be lost to him. He was worried about Orochimaru's own clear distress, even if it wasn't as obvious as any other humans'. And, most importantly, he was determined. Orochimaru was not quite sure what that determination stood for, but he could only hope.

His eyes narrowed as he made a show of contemplating the Inuzuka's offer. Then he stood up, utilizing his right hand to hold onto the hand Kiba had placed on his arm, and began to lead the Inuzuka towards the laboratory area of the Mountain. Kiba's hand went stiff in his own for a moment before it softened, allowing their hands to mold together.

If not for the fact that he only seemed to be capable of feeling more extreme manifestations of his emotions, Orochimaru may have just been happy to know that this omega had put so much faith in him after less than a month of knowing him. But at the moment, he was much too focused on reciting his words perfectly to allow such human trivialities to bother him.

He explained the version of the experiment he knew wouldn't make Kiba run away. He explained to the younger male that the artificial insemination would utilize his own genetic material- but this was the first step towards something greater that utilized foreign genetic material to allow infertile individuals to give birth.

When Kiba's only answer to these words was an earnestly amazed gasp, Orochimaru pushed forward and explained that the experiment required bonded mates because that was the demographic such a procedure would be aimed towards. In part it was to see if there was any variation in a mother's reaction to the young that was fecundated in this manner. In part it was keep a controlled variable within the population.

But the subjects they had contacted previously were all too scared of the miniscule risks this procedure contained. His funding was cut for the time being until he was able to find someone willing to go through with the research procedure. If he didn't find _someone_ within the next few months, this mission to better the quality of life of a heavily affected group of the population would result in _nothing_.

As he had explained these things, he had taken Kiba around the lab and explained the use of most of the machines within. He had kept the more sensitive facts to himself, of course. Including the fact that the procedure didn't use the _mother's_ genetic material. He already knew that if he informed Kiba of such a thing, he would do just as every other possible subject had done prior.

"So..." Kiba had remained quiet for a rather long time after Orochimaru had finished speaking, eyebrows furrowed with his lips pursed as he looked over the laboratory he had finally been allowed to tour and learn about.

Information overload, he knew, was an excellent way to distract an Inuzuka from their sense of smell. Such a thing made slipping in half-truths and lies among absolute truths that much more convincing.

"What you need is a bonded omega to start, right?"

"But I have found none with an alpha willing to take part in this research."

Kiba frowned at this. He crossed his arms over his chest. After a few seconds of thinking, he closed his eyes and grunted.

The silence dragged between them for quite a while.

Orochimaru did not worry about his chances in any way. He had orchestrated everything to ensure success, after all; and he had followed through with his plans exactly as he knew he would need to manipulate Kiba to aid him.

The forefinger of Kiba's righthand began to tap rapidly against his upper arm. Then the Inuzuka sucked in a shaky breath, breathing out heavily. "Could... Could I help?"

Deep within his chest, he felt something _odd_. The feeling was different, _unique_ yet somehow familiar. He wasn't able to pinpoint it at the moment, though. Even though he could also feel the beginnings of the uncomfortable feeling in the back of his head he had acquired when he first began to think of going through unethical routes to complete his research.

"That is absolutely out of the question." he stated sternly, "Where would you even find an alpha to force to bond you?"

Kiba's eyes widened and the look of _hurt_ was so pure it was almost nauseating.

"You, you idiot!"

Orochimaru paused.

He blinked.

And he sighed.

"Lunchtime is nearing. Forget I mentioned any of this to you."

* * *

Just as he had planned, Kiba did not forget any of what he mentioned.

It took him less than ten hours to demand Orochimaru to finish the conversation with him. Honestly, Orochimaru had expected him to demand such a thing within four hours, so he was somewhat bothered by the fact that his math had been off. But he was content to know that even if his calculations weren't completely accurate, they still proved to be mostly correct.

Over a dinner of stir-fry and steak, Orochimaru explained to the Inuzuka that he couldn't just throw around a suggestion of getting bonded to whichever alpha he considered to be the most enjoyable at any given time. He knew that the more he fought against this idea, the more Kiba would protest against being treated as some delusional omega that allowed feelings to come over rational thought; it was all going according to plan.

Orochimaru knew that by the time this dinner was over, Kiba would honestly believe that he was Orochimaru's last hope to finish this important research project. He admitted that he wasn't sure just how long it would take for Kiba to 'convince' him to allow him to be the test subject- the Inuzuka was mostly predictable, but he was honestly unsure of how decisive Kiba would feel about this.

"Remember how I told you if you were nice enough to me, I'd tell you why I don't like knowing my age?" the question was sudden and it caught Orochimaru off guard. The surprise he demonstrated was the first that was truly genuine. "Well I'll tell you now. Maybe knowing this will let you see that you'd actually be doing me a favor by making me yours."

Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow in genuine intrigue at the rather dramatic words.

Kiba breathed in and out quickly, played with his chopsticks for a few seconds, then blurted out, "I'm supposed to get married to the shittiest alpha to ever exist if I make it to the age of twenty-four without bonding to anyone."

That... was wholly unexpected.

A marriage contract in this progressive modernity? _With whom_?

"When I say he's the shittiest alpha to ever live, I'm not exaggerating." Kiba pushed on, even through Orochimaru's stunned silence. "When I was a genin, some friends of mine and I almost lost our lives trying to save him... only for him turn his backs on us and betray us. He's back in the Village and Inuzuka customs dictates that I _have_ to marry him... but... _I can't_."

There were tears beginning to shake his voice.

Orochimaru felt... _something_.

 _Novel_.

"You don't even know who I am." Orochimaru started after a few seconds of prolonged silence between them. Kiba's glare became scathing- and he wasn't expecting such a passionate look over something so... _obvious_.

"Believe me, _Orochimaru_ , I know _exactly_ who you are."

The words were scathingly _honest_. Orochimaru knew, right then and there, that Kiba had known more about him than he had let on... and he was left absolutely dumbfounded.

All of this time... Kiba Inuzuka had known who he was?

"But word around the Village is that you've _changed_." the younger male leaned forward in his chair, hands coming up before his chest... before dropping onto either side of the plate Orochimaru now noted had not been touched in a while. "And I _know_ you have. You saved me, healed me, fed, and clothed me... You're not the same asshole from before." he finished with a shrug.

"An Inuzuka bonded with a traitor?" his voice was inflected with much more disdain than he had meant to utilize. " _Rich_."

"I agree." now Kiba had a small smile crawl up onto his lips, face softening as his eyes began to shine with _acceptance_. "But you're the closest thing I've got to a competent single alpha in my life that has shown the barest amount of interest in an omega like me." the darkness that came over the final words was one Orochimaru would have to be absolutely blind to miss, but the Inuzuka plowed through before he could even take the time to think about unpacking such words. "I've got 'til July to get bonded if I want to save my ass."

July was less than a year away.

"You still have-"

Kiba sighed heavily, shaking his head. "You're also the only alpha that I've actually _wanted_ to be interested in me." he pulled his arms away from the table, bringing them up to cross them over his chest. "I ain't going to find anyone before my birthday. And I'm _not_ going to marry that waste of oxygen."

Orochimaru was at a loss.

He had been prepared to be 'convinced', yes. But he hadn't expected Kiba to be so... _forthcoming_ with such incredibly personal reasons. He had also not been expecting anything so pressing or dramatic to be hanging over the Inuzuka's head.

"Come on. You've got no one; I've got no one. Let's help each other out."

Kiba's eyes were brimming with determination. But there was the barest bit of wariness swimming within those dark, fang-shaped, pools of crystal-clear emotion. The trepidation Kiba felt was very warranted, even though his resolve was far from waning.

He had not been sure how long it was going to take for him to be truly convinced that Kiba was prepared for the sacrifices of what he had been informed about. As a matter of fact, he had not even contemplated the possibility of being persuaded so early on... but when Kiba pushed so sincerely with such intimate information... well, there were few alphas that would push such a persistent and self-confident omega away.

"We will need to talk more in depth over the intricacies of the procedure." he stated as he folded his hands together, his plate of food just as untouched as Kiba's. "I want you to know all the details of this specific research proposal before you continue thinking that becoming my bond-mate and bearing my child is the most optimal choice in your life."

The small smile became a lopsided smirk that clearly demonstrated the sharp canines normally caged behind thick lips. "This is my only choice, Orochimaru. I'm not dumb enough to even think it to be _optimal_."

* * *

The bonding process followed by the insemination procedure... proved to be much more _intimate_ than Orochimaru had expected it to be.

Kiba had offered himself up to Orochimaru without the faintest hint of hesitation. He had presented himself on what had, essentially, been a silver platter. With absolutely no abashment or embarrassment, he had allowed himself to be consumed by the haze of his lust, adopting the demeanor of a proper mewling, begging, eager omega within seconds.

Orochimaru's own lust had stirred at such a sight. But something even more impressive had occurred at that time. As his passion for sexual release had been stoked by every shift, reflex, and stutter of Kiba's body, something _absolutely new_ had been unlocked within his mind, burrowing quickly within his chest before he had been able to identify it.

As Kiba's sharp teeth sank into his pale skin; releasing a burst of chakra that was as hot as it was bewitching; as Orochimaru quickly mirrored the movement; pumping the barest amount of chakra into the tan skin clasped in his mouth; as their souls entangled and became _one_... the long haired male had been able to identify the brand new thing that had found its home within his psyche.

First and foremost, Kiba Inuzuka was his number one test subject. He was a creature to be observed, analyzed, and, if needed, picked apart. He was the only person capable of aiding him in completing the research he considered to be paramount at this point in his life and, because of this, he had become the most important person in Orochimaru's life.

But Kiba became something else aside from a test subject; and Orochimaru was not able to ignore this development.

Kiba Inuzuka became His Omega on that night.

The unusual feeling at the back of his mind- the one that signaled his understanding of the right/wrong values of his decisions, determined by the ethics and morality in this line of work- flared up as he prepped Kiba for the procedure the Inuzuka believed would implant one of his own ovaries, fecundated with Orochimaru's sperm, within his the womb they had only just alerted to a reproductive possibility.

* * *

"Sasuke. It was Sasuke."

A month had passed since Kiba and he had become bondmates. They now shared a bed, Kiba barely ever allowed him out of his sight, and life between them had become predictable and mundane.

The predictability of their lives meant that Orochimaru was surprised by the abrupt nature of Kiba's seemingly random confession.

It wasn't random, though. Not when Orochimaru had asked earlier in the morning, out of bored curiosity, who the alpha he had been set to marry at the age of twenty-four. Kiba had not wanted to tell him and Orochimaru had allowed the topic to drop because he had come to learn that pregnancy on Inuzuka male omegas could be particularly rough, what with their overly emotional nature and incompatible physical nature.

Kiba had admitted he was scared of a miscarriage because of all of the warning tales he had heard from members of his clan once he had presented as an omega.

Over the past month, Orochimaru had come to learn that Kiba Inuzuka was a much more emotional yet thoughtful individual than he had previously thought possible.

Sasuke Uchiha was the alpha he had been contracted to marry from birth... now _that_ made sense. When these two had been born, the Uchiha clan had still been very much alive and rather prosperous. The union between these two would have been beneficial for both clans. As the second children to the clan heads of their respective clans, they weren't as valuable as their older siblings; but they were still valued within the clan. The union between them both would have meant quite the development for the relationship between the Inuzuka and Uchiha clans.

"But you do not like Sasuke at all."

For a clan like the Inuzuka, he would have expected them to have broken up the contract once Kiba had presented as an omega that despised his alpha. They had not been the kind of clan to force unions upon their clan members... at least, not when he had still been in the Village.

"I've got plenty of reasons to hate the bastard." the growl came out quickly and viciously, but the suddenness of this fiery display left as quickly as it came; harsh words replaced by a whisper much too vulnerable. "He didn't want me... And he made that more than clear before we graduated the Academy. In his eyes, I am a defective omega that will never be strong enough to bear his litter."

Kiba's voice was soft- much softer than Orochimaru had ever heard from the Inuzuka. He wasn't sure if this tone had something to do with the intimacy of their embrace or because the topic Kiba was currently speaking about was so painfully personal. It could be just one of these reasons; it could be both. Orochimaru wasn't sure. All he knew was that he kept his arms wrapped around the omega's waist, both of his hands cupping the bottom of the still rather flat stomach that was only just beginning to show his pregnancy.

The vulnerability his omega presented begged for Orochimaru to give him strength. So, he held on tight, keeping his omega warm and safe beneath the covers of their shared bed.

"We liked each other at one point... we talked about a huge family and a house by a river and how we'd take turns going on missions and watching the pups because neither of us was going to stop being a ninja just 'cause we had to pop out some brats." tears began to well up in his omega's eyes... and Orochimaru was bothered to find out that he felt like ripping Sasuke Uchiha apart.

Kiba Inuzuka was his omega... but he wasn't supposed to be this emotional.

"Then he lost his heart... and he told me my defective mind would never allow me to be a proper, subservient omega. Because I would never submit to any alpha, my womb would grow frigid; even if some dumbass managed to breed me like any common whore, I'd never be capable of-of..." Kiba's voice cracked and sobs began to fill the darkness.

Orochimaru's left hand remained on Kiba's stomach as his right moved up so his arm could wrap around his muscular chest.

Kiba Inuzuka was nothing like the 'perfect' image of an omega many societies bought into. His waist was thick, his shoulders broad and sturdy, and the structure of his hips meant surgery would be the best option to give birth to a child. There was reason to believe he wouldn't be able to produce the milk necessary for the pup because of a family history of this issue. Personality wise, he was bullheaded, simple-minded, impulsive, and _confident_.

Kiba Inuzuka would have made a fine alpha. But as an omega, he must have faced a lifetime of prejudice and discrimination... Orochimaru had never contemplated this fact before.

He could admit to know something about the absolute stupidity of the ideal omega- but, really, he knew something about the idea of a perfect alpha. He had never fit into such a box- he had never cared for it, though. He had never cared for what others thought of him. That's why it had always been so easy to disregard dissenting opinions.

"He was wrong." he stated softly, whispering into his omega's ear. "You found an alpha- forget the circumstances. You are having a pup all your own. You are not defective- if anything, you're perfect for an unconventional alpha."

Kiba keened, turned around in his arms, and buried his nose into Orochimaru's long neck. The alpha held him tightly as he breathed in heavily, probably taking comfort in the scent of _his alpha_. And then two thick hands grabbed onto the fabric of Orochimaru's nightclothes, creating an iron-tight grip that would not be shaken.

"I love how calm you are."

 _Love_.

Orochimaru chose to ignore the word.

"One of us has to be."

* * *

"I like the name Mitsuki."

Orochimaru looked up from the preparations he had been going through before Kiba had spoken up. His omega was laying comfortably on the examination table with a swollen stomach and a pleased smile on his face.

There was a positive feeling that bloomed in his chest whenever he thought about this pregnant omega as _his pregnant omega_. It had once been novel; now he just begrudgingly accepted as part of his new reality.

"Snake and vessel?" he guessed the characters for the name, then glanced back down at the instruments that would be utilized in a few hours.

There were two nurses and one doctor currently outside of the laboratory area. They were looking over Orochimaru's notes and preparing themselves mentally for the procedure the test subject- _his omega_ \- would have to undergo to give birth to the first artificially fecundated and inseminated child in history.

"Snake and mountain." the Inuzuka clarified with a chuckle. "You're so scientific."

Orochimaru felt a tug at the corner of his lips. "It's a good name."

It was a good name for the child that would be born within this structure deep within an isolated mountain close to the Hidden Stone's jurisdiction.

"I can't wait to meet him."

When he looked up at Kiba once again, he found his bondmate smiling down at his stomach. Within his eyes, he could see only affection, eagerness, and _love_.

It was very possible that Orochimaru's hypothesis was completely correct- genetic material did not matter for a mother; all that mattered was the body that carried the fetus to term.

"I hope he gets my nose. That'll be a leg up in the Academy."

That feeling in the back of his head came back once again.

Oddly enough, he felt his chest tighten, even though he knew for a fact this was not a common occurrence for him... maybe he was worried about the fact that Kiba would have to add stress to the pregnancy by having to undergo surgery to give birth, rather than going about a natural birth?

That made sense.

He didn't want his omega to suffer through any unnecessary difficulties, after all. It was only natural for him to worry about a surgery he knew ran a greater risk for an Inuzuka omega than others.

* * *

With the doctor and nurses, the birth of the child Kiba named Mitsuki was as effortless as Orochimaru expected from a group with the credentials these three had. A few hours after Kiba began to go into labor found Orochimaru with a bundle of blankets in his arms, the tiny, incredibly pale body of his first child held safely against his chest.

He was a fine little baby with curious, wide eyes- a lighter color than Orochimaru's own amber pair. The blue tufts of thin hair currently at the top of his head was something he had not expected- it seemed that he hadn't correctly vetted the mother donor he had chosen to inseminate. But, that anomaly aside, Mitsuki was the perfect creature.

When the time came to present Kiba with the child, a tightness he could not understand appeared within his chest. Orochimaru was not sure why such an odd feeling appeared, but he did his best to ignore it. Instead he allowed the nurse closest to him to take the newborn towards his mother, all the while he moved to a spot that allowed him to properly observe all of the emotions that came over Kiba's eyes once he was presented with the child.

Would Kiba immediately know that this child was not his? Just by looking at him, one could tell that there were absolutely no similarities with his Inuzuka mother. But maybe the younger male would be so captivated with the newborn that he would allow such a thing pass over his head... no... an omega that had recently given birth wasn't a being of logical thought. Kiba was a bundle of frazzled emotions- his instincts were supposed to be calling the shots.

The nurse walked up to Kiba and the Inuzuka smiled a tired smile, eyes immediately focusing on the bundle in the nurse's arms. When the woman showed the baby's face to him, his eyes lit up... Orochimaru crossed his arms over his chest as he noticed that there was immediate recognition within the fang-shaped eyes of his omega.

Kiba grabbed the child, his hold sturdy, yet wary, and he thanked the nurse for handing the child over. Orochimaru's body coiled tight- if the need arose, he knew he would be able to reach Mitsuki before Kiba was able to hurt him. He just wasn't sure if he would be able to pry the child away without hurting his omega- physically, he would be fine. But now that he was seeing the look of indescribable happiness within his omega's eyes... he was beginning to think that he should have taken stock of the possible emotional pain he might be causing.

The smile on Kiba's face remained as he pressed little Mitsuki to his chest. The happiness in his eyes only became obscured to Orochimaru when the Inuzuka moved to press a kiss to the top of the pale child's head.

Orochimaru's breath became somewhat shallow.

He was able to pinpoint the exact moment when Kiba noticed Mitsuki's true origins.

His omega's body became rigid, shoulders stiffening after he had breathed in the scent from the child's head. Orochimaru watched, the tightness within his chest becoming much more pronounced.

The Inuzuka moved Mitsuki, undoing the blankets around him. He lowered his face so he could bump his nose against the newborn's chin.

A second of tense silence passed.

Orochimaru had never heard _anyone_ scream in a manner similar to how Kiba screamed at him on that day. With a volume that jarred Mitsuki into a series of wails of his own, Kiba roared for him to leave the room immediately- how could you lie to me?! How could you lie!? I _trusted you!_

Part of the contingency plan he had prepared for this day was to forcefully separate the child from Kiba if it appeared that Kiba became too unstable to not become a danger to the newborn.

Orochimaru fled before his brain was able to remind him of this fact.

* * *

Kiba only allowed one nurse to enter the birthing area. If anyone else attempted to enter his nest, Kiba immediately filled the room up with the warning growls of an omega ready to snap someone's neck.

Orochimaru tried his best to go about living a normal life- writing the report on the successful experiment he had conducted was the number one activity he focused himself on. He also attempted to not allow the feeling at the back of his head to escape and come to the forefront of his mind; just as he attempted his best to ignore the ever-present tightness in his chest; just as he attempted to ignore many other things he knew pointed towards the guilty conscience he was underprepared to manage.

He had been correct to order formula for the baby- with the added stress of now knowing that his firstborn child was not _his own_ , Kiba's body was not capable of preparing the milk necessary to nurture Mitsuki. He had also been right to have asked for this specific nurse to become part of the team- her experience with overly emotional omegas proved to be the one thing that allowed Kiba to consider her an ally, rather than an enemy.

By the time two weeks had passed since Mitsuki had been born, Orochimaru had dismissed the doctor and the other nurse. He had no use for them any longer and they had already filled out their own reports of the birth process.

The only time Kiba had attempted to communicate with him in any way had been once. Yesterday in the afternoon; as Orochimaru had stood at the observational window as he tended to do to be able to make sure that his omega and child were at least safe, even if unreachable; Kiba called his name. The venom in his following words were clear and they jarred Orochimaru to consider something he had never before even conceived as necessary in his search for test subjects.

"He may not have any Inuzuka blood in him, but I'll die before I let you steal my pup from me, you lying asshole!"

He slunk away, back to his office area, as Kiba's shout rolled within his mind.

No one had offered this idea to him previously. None of his investors, backers, or even other scientific minds he had turned to in his search for information in this endeavor.

What omega would be willing to give birth to a child that might be ripped away from them?

 _None_.

How had he missed this?

An uncomfortable ache began on his right side, by his ribs. Just like the feeling at the back of his head, the tightness in his chest, and other odd developments to his body... it did not leave.

* * *

It was just him now.

The nurse Kiba had trusted had informed him that the Inuzuka omega was no longer suffering from any aftereffects of a stressful birth. His frazzled emotions were no longer an issue- there was no need to worry about his feelings clouding his judgement. No matter what Kiba decided to do, no harm would befall the child. He was Kiba's, after all.

It felt... like a punch to the gut to hear the woman inform him of this.

She judged him for what he had done.

And instead of being able to ignore the scathing tone of her words, as he normally would have done... Orochimaru felt... _uncomfortable_.

So now he stood at the threshold into Kiba's nest, analyzing the tense body of the omega he knew he had heavily hurt with his experiment.

Kiba currently sat at the bed he had first held Mitsuki in, wearing a loose set of pants and long-sleeved shirt. Mitsuki was in his lap, suckling at a bottle of formula that seemed to be the right kind his body needed to acquire the strength he required to grow.

"You look like shit."

He didn't bother attempting to reply. He was feeling more than he ever had in his life and he wouldn't be surprised if his frayed mental state were reflected in his physical state.

The silence stretched out before them.

Orochimaru cleared his throat and decided to make himself clear from the beginning, even if he had knowingly avoided doing such a thing months ago. "Mitsuki is your son, Kiba. He may not share your genetic material, yes, but that does not mean anyone will rip him away from you."

He stopped himself before he could mention that no one would take Mitsuki away from _them_.

"Come off it." Kiba leveled him with an almost reticent look to his eyes. "He's your kid too."

The tightness in his chest relieved ever so slightly... Orochimaru was able to breathe a bit easier.

"I need a bath." the Inuzuka mentioned suddenly, voice stern and cold. "You're going to come into the bathroom with me. You're going to sit with Mitsuki where I can see you. And you won't do _anything_ that I can consider you trying to take my son away. Have I been understood?"

The glare now aimed at him was scornful. There was still a lot of anger within Kiba Inuzuka; there was still a lot of pain.

The ache in his side subsided so little he was barely able to perceive it.

Kiba was giving him a way in.

He would be a fool to not take it.

* * *

The distance between them felt so much more... _apparent_ than it had ever been.

Kiba had always sought to close any distance between them; even before they had been bonded. Now it was his omega that had established the distance... it was his omega that kept the distance between them so very clear.

With his arms crossed over his chest, Kiba was standing almost a meter away from him. They were able to talk without interruption, but there was a frigid seclusion to Kiba's whole _being_ that Orochimaru was not able to disregard or even attempt to ignore.

He had not just wounded his omega. He had _betrayed_ his omega.

"If you had told me about the truth of your experiment from the _very beginning_ , you piece of shit-" Kiba's voice rose in passion, anger clearly painting his words. Orochimaru faced the onslaught without hesitation. "You'd have saved both of us a lot of trouble. I would have agreed to carry your kid and we wouldn't have had to face these last few weeks, walking over fucking _landmines_."

He nodded once. Kiba sighed and a softness that Orochimaru had not seen in months came over his omega's face.

Mitsuki slept peacefully at his crib- he was a good kid that took after Orochimaru. He barely ever cried or fussed. But there was something odd about the child that Orochimaru was beginning to think had been caused by Kiba. Whenever the omega got worked up, Mitsuki would begin to keen and whine, only calming down once his mother was holding him and soothing him.

Orochimaru still did not know how to process his own emotions. He only truly knew how to read other people, even if he did not _care_ about many. Mitsuki, though, had proven to already be incredibly adept at reading his mother's distress.

The bond between those two was undeniable.

Orochimaru's experiment had, for all intents and purposes, been successful. What he had done was going to ensure a second chance at life for many infertile individuals. Bondmates didn't have to worry about the possible repercussions of carrying a child that did not belong to their own genetic lineage- if Kiba had gone through all of this and _not_ hurt Mitsuki, there was no reason to believe any other omega would. There would need to be more tests done, of course, before this was released to the public… but there was _promise_ now.

To sacrifice the few to aid the many... he had once comforted himself with this saying.

It spoke little to him now.

"You broke my trust. You lied to me. You made me believe a fantasy. You manipulated me just so you could get what you wanted- proving that you're just as selfish as any other alpha I've ever had the displeasure of thinking might actually be _worth something_."

Orochimaru stopped himself from wincing physically, even if he did so internally. Kiba's words were honest and meant to hurt him, Orochimaru knew. Hurt they did.

With a sigh, Kiba shook his head. "You were the worst decision I ever made." his words became sorrowful.

Orochimaru couldn't even be wounded by this- he knew that he was the worst thing to happen to Kiba. He had been aware of this reality well before he had even offered for Kiba to become his bond-mate. He had known that being selfish was going to end up hurting the omega. But he had gone through with his selfish ambitions because he had believed he had been doing what was right _for the great majority_.

He had been right to believe such a thing... But he had been _so wrong_.

" _But_ ," now Kiba sighed heavily, "You're my alpha. And Mitsuki is your son."

Yes. He _was_ Kiba's alpha. He was Mitsuki's genetic father.

"You don't deserve a second chance."

Kiba took a step forward.

Orochimaru felt hope, so unusual and unnecessary within his way of thinking, well up within his chest.

"I agree."

The truth had been laid out bare. There were no more secrets between them; there was nothing else for Orochimaru to confess to. Kiba knew what he had done and why he had done it. When it pertained to Mitsuki and everything that had happened within this Mountain... they were both on the same page.

They both knew he was a horrible person.

They both also understood that Kiba was his bond mate and Mitsuki was his child.

The chasm between them, so large and so cold, shortened ever so slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I hope you really liked it!


End file.
